


What Am I Doing Here?

by brage



Category: Emergency!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brage/pseuds/brage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel reads Johnny's body language wrong and then ... well, he doesn't.  This is pretty much just straight up porn.  No redeeming qualities whatsoever besides the fact that they are naked in this one.  One shot, no sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Doing Here?

**Why Am I Here?**

 

Everybody had gone.  I don’t know why I was the only one left at Johnny’s ranch to help sort out the aftermath of the Independence Day bash he throws every year, but it was me.   I don’t mind.  Hell, it’s not as though I have anything better to do, but one might expect Roy and Jo because Jo always jumps in to play hostess at Johnny’s house.  It some sort of role she takes on since he’s not married and Johnny happily lets her because she’s good at it.  Thanks to her efforts during the party, there really was not much aftermath to worry about.  A few beer and soda cans here and there, chips strewn about on the table where someone, probably one of the kids, had sneaked inside to watch TV, a half-eaten hot dog on a paper plate. 

I follow him into the kitchen.  There is a jello salad that he’s scraping into the garbage.  I wince and toss the paper plate and the cans into the garbage right along with the runny gelatinous substance. 

“You didn’t want the rest of this did ya, Doc?”  He’s smiling with that big, goofy, lop-sided grin of his and my cock twitches. 

My what twitches?  No way.  I mean, for Johnny?  He’s definitely NOT hard to look at, that’s for sure but, Johnny?  I scrunch my face in answer to both our questions and turn to pull another beer out of the fridge.  It sounds good, something cold on such a hot, humid day.  It is hot in here.  Maybe more suddenly than what I can attribute to the weather. 

He’s not really talking a lot which is unusual, but we seem comfortable in the silence.  I lean against the counter watching him meander about the kitchen.  He has a t-shirt on, grey with a red LA County Fire Department logo on the back.  It’s been washed and worn so many times, the hem is frayed on the bottom edge.  Briefly, I think about how soft I bet the shirt feels rubbing against his chest, his belly. . .  His cut-off jean shorts stop high enough on his thigh for me to appreciate the powerful length of his legs.  I stop for a moment to appreciate the well defined muscles on his thighs.  Vastus lateralis . . . rectus femoris . . . I mentally kick myself for thinking like such a geek.  It’s a freaking thigh.  Johnny turns and suddenly I am appreciating the gluteus maximus before me.  I’m toast.  I really don’t know why I am here. 

Johnny turns and I focus on what he’s said long enough to provide the requisite nod he’s looking for in answer to his question.  I can multi-task. 

He’s putting away the dishes Jo and Dixie had washed earlier and left on the drain board.  In order to put a pan away, first he bent at the waist to find the right spot under the counter.  He huffed and crouched down onto the balls of his feet.  Those thighs strained at the fabric of his jean shorts threatening to split the seams in back.  In my lust-fogged brain I watched it happen.  Johnny would stand, shocked and embarrassed attempting to hold the ripped denim in place.  “Don’t worry” I would say “I’ve seen it before.”  He would agree that yes, I indeed had seen him in many states of undress and would simply let the fabric fall away going about his house chores as usual.  Bending and stretching and reaching as one does with these duties. 

Of course, the denim held much to my chagrin and then he’s coming toward me.  He’s smiling talking about whether or not he should keep the left over chip dip that Marco brought.  He stands directly in front of me, expectantly.  My cock really should mind its own damn business right now but it is making itself very much known.  I can’t move.  He steps right up to me and I can feel his hand come up by my ear.  He knows!  And he wants me too!!  I can’t take the suspense anymore so I take his face in my hands and kiss him.  It’s warm, it’s soft, it’s wet but I pull back just so I can register the look on his face.  It’s shock. . . well, maybe not so severe as shock, but definitely surprise.  Why is he surprised?  He stood close enough to me he could count my nose hairs.  What did he expect to happen? 

Johnny’s arm was still extended but I finally caught on that I was not the target as I heard the cabinet behind me open, a glass being placed on the shelf and the cabinet closed again.  Hello cards, welcome to my table.  Fuck. 

Johnny smiled, the sadistic bastard that he is.  “Hmm.”

That’s all he has to say?  I roll my eyes.  Shift my weight.  I absolutely refuse to turn red, look at the floor, fidget or dart for the door.  I kissed him.  I kissed him square on the lips.  I meant to do it.  I would have done it anyway.  Maybe not in such a spectacularly embarrassing display of misread body language, but I would have done it tonight anyway.  I know he’s a playboy, but hell I’ve scored with, believe it or not, manlier men than Johnny.  I was not leaving without knowing whether or not I could take him to bed.

He didn’t move out of my personal space.  He’s still standing there smiling, watching me thinking about what just happened.  He’s still smiling.  Maybe he’s just happy he doesn’t see regret or a Kel-shaped hole in his front door as I run for the hills.  I’m staying.  No regrets.  He’ll have to kick me out if that’s what he wants. 

“That was . . . unexpected.”

“Is that a complaint?”  I say all cocky and full of myself. 

He snickers and shakes his head.  “No, I just didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

Oh, the little shit!  He thinks I’ve been pining for him?  Just when I’m about to bite something back to him about needing counseling for his self-esteem issues, I feel a sure grip to my cock.  Oh damn!!  Whatever point I had was gone and my universe was this three feet of space in Johnny’s kitchen and everything revolved around my dick. 

Soon I had about 170 pounds of Johnny shaped lust in my hands and when he kissed me, he meant it.  When he stripped off my shirt it was like he’d been challenged to neutralize the offending garment keeping him from his target. 

Not one to be outdone, I pulled off his t-shirt and went straight for the jean shorts.  He kicked off his sandals as his briefs, along with his shorts, hit the floor.  He stood naked before me just watching me looking at him.   I pulled him in and he writhed naked against my half-clothed body.  His cock shoved into my thigh in long languid strokes as I took his mouth in mine exploring it with my tongue.  Mercy!  What can of worms have I opened now?  He tugged at my pants and they fell to the floor.  Without a pause, his hand was inside my boxers rushing to my cock without trying to move them down.  It was like, pushing them down would take too long.  A firm grasp completely encircled my cock and I had to break free of his mouth to take in a breath.  Fucking Christ!!! 

I no more think about how fucking hot it felt and turn to claim more of the kiss and I’m looking down at Johnny on his knees in front of me pulling my boxers past my ass and gliding them down my legs.  Sweet mother of God, that is . . . holy fuck . . . he’s just . . . damn I’m in trouble.  My cock is being licked and sucked with practiced finesse.  He’s reverent.  He’s loving.  He’s passionate as he takes my cock deep inside of him.  And soon he’s a cock whore pushing against my ass begging me to pummel his mouth.  Oh fucking Christ. 

I’m not sure if he’ll let me fuck him.  If he will than he really needs to stop what he’s doing right now.  I grab his shoulder.  He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.  “Will you let me be inside you?”  I’m waiting for the uncertainty or the shake of his head in reply, but he stands up, looks around the kitchen for a moment and then with sudden realization opens a cabinet and pulls out a can.  He hands it to me before he bends over the counter, arches his back and displays his ass prominently. 

“Cooking spray?”

He looks back at me over his shoulder.  “Well, I could go upstairs and find the tube of lube if you wanna wait?”

“No, cooking spray works.”

“Yea, that’s kinda what I thought.”  He shakes his ass daring me to come get it. 

I’m up for it.  I spread his cheeks with one hand and I feel stupid doing it but, I apply the spray coating liberally making Johnny jump at the coolness.  “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

“Years from now when we’re thinking about this night, we’re not gonna remember we used cooking spray as lube, right?”

Johnny looks back at me suddenly and I realize what I said.  There was a look of . . . something . . . hopefulness?  Like I’d just promised him a future scenario that included both of us being together.  He bit his lip and then laughed belatedly.  “I won’t bring it up if you won’t.”

I shake it off as well.  “How long has it been for you?”  I insert a finger gauging how much resistance I  feel in the tissue.  Not virgin tight, but this is definitely not something he does daily. 

“Been a while.  I’m okay though.  Just do it.”

“You sure?  I can spend some time here.”  Trust me, I don’t mind. 

“I’m sure.  God, Kel . . . please.” 

I square my hips up behind his.  I push my thumb inside and pull him open against resisting muscles.  He’s right though.  He’s ready for me.  He relaxes his muscles easily and pushes against the intrusion. 

“Please.”

He sounds so desperate with need.  I gotcha.  I aim my cock for his entrance, grab a hip and increase the pressure.  I hear him gasp as my cock head pops inside the ring of muscle.  His torso is resting on the counter pushing his arms against the backsplash as I drive my way in with one long, steady glide. 

“Oh, fuck yes!”  He croons.

I have to agree!!  I’m seated fully and I still against his ass waiting for a signal that he’s ready for me to keep going.   I lean in and speak in his ear.  “You okay, babe?”

He takes a short breath.  “Hold on, gimme a minute.”

The silence and the not moving goes on.  My cock is just sitting there inside him.  I make it twitch and he gasps again.  He’s not giving me any inclination that he’s ready.  I lean in once more.  “It’s because my cock is so damn huge isn’t it?”

Johnny laughs outright.   I laugh into his neck and I reach around and stroke his cock.  Like I said, I can multi-task.  He’s still hard which I take as a good sign.  Maybe the humor unlocked the tension he felt.  I don’t know but, he pushes backward minutely.  I’m not sure if that was the bat signal or not.  My stroking continues.  Feeling brave, I rock my hips forward, not much, just an inch or so. 

“Oh god, yes.  Do that again.”

Your wish . . . and all that. . . jazz . . . fuck yes.  This is nice.  I’m pushing, he’s pushing.  I won’t let go of his cock.  I’ll take care of it.  He’ll come when I do.  We find a nice back and forth rhythm.  He stands arching his back and bringing his height squarely with mine.  We’re against each other head to toe and relishing the warmth and blessed friction.  It so nice. 

“I’m gonna come, Kel.”

“Hold on for me, babe.  I’m almost there.” 

Johnny let out a whimper before he fell back onto the counter thrusting himself back onto my cock again.  I backed off on the tightness with which I held onto Johnny’s cock and sped up on my thrusts inside of him.  Skin slapped against skin.  Johnny reached back and held his own ass cheeks apart as I made use of the extra length.  I slid into him with more depth as the fleshy parts were moved aside exposing him even more to me.  Oh god, that did it.  I pull on the cock in my hand as I pull my own cock nearly all the way out and slam right back in over and over.  Fucking righteous!!  I slammed in a few more times and stilled as I felt myself empty inside just as I feel the warm liquid on my hand and splatter on the counter and floor beneath him. 

He sagged against the counter with his head turned to the side.  I collapse against him breathing hard in his neck.  We’re both sweaty.  I think I already mentioned it was hot in here.  I smile at myself.  Yea, it’s hot alright. 

I can feel him shifting his weight beneath me and I stand again.  I’m sure he’s ready to move around and stretch out again.  I look down at us connected.  I’m still semi-hard.  I don’t want to hurt him pulling out but he’s already sore from the position so I make an executive decision and pull out as easily as I can.  I’m sorry for the gasp that escapes him at the removal of my cock. 

I take a step back and spread him out again looking at the damage.  His asshole is nice and red.  It’s hot from friction.  I justify pushing my finger inside with the need to make sure he’s okay, but god it’s so hot and I can’t get enough. 

He flinches and pulls himself away standing and turning toward me.  He’s stretching his back and pulling on his neck.  He leans into the counter and crosses one foot over the other.  “You can stay if you want.”

I think about it for a second.  “Yea, I’m usually good for another go ‘round about 3 o’clock.”

Johnny smirks at me.  “Sorry to hear that, old man.  I’m ready now.”

And sure as shit he is fully hard again.  Compared to my used, deflated cock clinging to my thigh, I think my manhood is being challenged.  Cocky bastard.  What in hell am I doing here? 

 ~fin


End file.
